


Always our little baby

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Daddy's fetisches [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Daddykink, Diapers, Gay, Humiliation, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Oralsex, Punishment, Rape, Sexslave, Torture, Underage - Freeform, advantage, analsex, babying, babykink, childmolesting, daddy - Freeform, daddyxbaby, daddyxson, manxboy, oneshots, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine a world were teenagers are randomly kidnapped and sold as adorable crossdressed babies. That's the new reality for Castiel Novak: 14 years old and he wakes up in a dark room together with other teenage boys, dressed in diapers and frilly dresses, tied and gagged. Dean Winchester and his lover Sam is out and looking for a special little boy to love and take care of. And when they finally finds a cute teen with chubby cheeks and baby blue eyes,  they immediately falls in love with him.</p><p>FINISHED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adopting

Sam held onto Dean's arm tightly as they walked by the teen sized cribs, the teens crying and pulling on the soft leather ropes that were attached to their wrists and ankles. Their cheeks were stuffed with a pacifier gag and all that came out was quiet whimpers and muffled pleads of help. The light was very dull, and in the background they were playing 'twinkle twinkle little star' to make the babies sleep. Dean smiled softly as his taller husband jumped around like an exited puppy, pulling on his flannel and scratching between his tits that he had got from years of wearing sucking cups. "Dean! Dean, they're all so adorable. I can't decide," he whispered and giggled, sighing in awe as they passed more babies. Dean hummed softly and shrugged. "Yes, they are... But we have to choose one. They're expensive these days," he murmured and Sam gave Dean a look of slight disappointment before nodding. They had always wanted to have a child, even more a child that they could include in their funny games. And since a lot of people had started to buy and sell these teen babies, it would be weird if Sam and Dean didn't get one. Sam had saved up for his tits, which was now D cups, and heavy with milk. They had fixed their baby's room, colored it in blue with pink dicks across the walls, had bought him stuffed animals, a crib, a play pen, a mobile so he could sleep. Clothes, diapers, pacifiers. What more could a baby want? Dean stopped and looked down into the crib. A very young boy, maybe 13 or so, was laying there. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he drooled a lot, his cheeks red and his black hair hanging over his eyes. Dean noticed that the baby's wrists were pale from pulling and struggling, and his diaper were swollen from nervously wetting himself. Sam looked down at the boy as well, and slowly reached down to stroke his hair out of the way, gazing into two perfectly blue eyes. The boy sniffled in fear and whimpered, pulling on the restrains but Sam didn't care. He eyed the boy and whimpered; "He doesn't even have baby powder! It's cold in here too - he's gonna get sick without a pajamas!" The tall man looked down at the boy again before he turned to his husband. "Him.... He's the one..." Dean glanced at the crying boy, pursing his lips a little. "Are you sure? He's very young, and he'll surely try to run away...." "We're not gonna let him. And we're gonna treat him like our little prince." Sam snorted and turned his back to Dean, hovering himself over the crib to brush a finger over the half naked boy's body. Only dressed in a thin princess dress and a diaper, the boy was pale and fragile. He tensed up by the soft touch and shivered with fear. "Alright, if you want him then I'll tell the cashier," Dean nodded and smiled, looking over Sam's shoulder at the boy and he sighed happily before walking off to go and find the cashier. Sam nodded and hummed, offering the boy a soft smile and he gently tickled the boy's tummy, chuckling as the boy couldn't hold back a few, shivering giggles. "There ya go.... Okay, sweetie. I'll pick you up, when I do that you'll have to behave. Or I won't be so nice. Do you understand?" Sam asked firmly and tapped the bottom of the pacifier, making the boy gag just ever so little. The teen nodded hesitantly and gulped, another few tears dripping down his cheeks in fear. Sam leaned down and carefully eased up the leather cuffs, first around the boy's ankles and then wrists. He wrapped a strong arm around the baby's back and picked him up slowly, scared to accidentally drop him. He cradled the boy to his chest, wrapping another arm round his diapered bottom and the boy gave in immediately to the warmth, his body wet from cold sweat and fear. For how long had he been lying there? 2 days? Maybe more, maybe less. Getting fed by a girl who stuffed their mouths with something sour before pushing the gags back into their mouths. Sam's fingers squeezed the boy's pale flesh and unclasped the pacifier, resting the short teen on his strong hip as he murmured; "what's your name?" The baby opened his dry lips, closing his mouth for a few seconds as if to remember his name, before he whispered weakly: "C-Castiel...." Sam nodded and hummed, letting the gag hang round Castiel's neck IF the boy tried to scream or anything. He gently wiped away some drool from the corner of the boy's mouth and he mumbled: "Cas.... Castiel... That's a beautiful name... Cas..." He nodded and held the boy tightly as he began to walk back towards the door, swaying the boy gently to have him relax as they left the dark room and the lullaby behind. Dean was already signing the papers as Sam walked over with the boy, smiling at him. "His name is Castiel.... Isn't he the most cutest you've ever seen?" Sam asked and nuzzled the boy's neck. Sadly, the boy pulled away and sniffled: "Wanna g-go home..." Sam's eyes widened slightly and he looked at his husband for help. Dean was much better to state rules and make a point. The blonde nodded and instantly pushed the wet pacifier back into the boy's mouth, watching the baby sniffle in fear as he got gagged again, and he said firmly; "baby's don't talk... We're gonna take you home now, and be nice. Or you won't get any dessert." Cas nodded and closed his eyes tightly, sniffling softly as he bowed his head. Sam hummed in slight agreement but quickly began to wipe the boy's tears away, pulling out the pacifier and gently moving his finger between the boy's lips to wipe the worst spit away. "Let's go..." He whispered and Dean grabbed the papers before they left the building to go to their car. The teen baby held onto Sam's shirt tightly, just in case, and the brunette held onto the baby as well. They got to the car, got into the impala, and Sam buckled himself in and set the baby in his lap with a grunt. "There we go..." He nodded and Dean got in as well, ruffling Cas' black soft hair before he started the engine. They drove out on the road and Sam sniffed in the air, humming as he stroked Cas' back. "Someone needs a diaper change.." Cas blushed brightly and looked down, wriggling in Sam's lap slightly and Sam hummed. "We'll have to feed him a lot - he's way too skinny...." He added and Dean nodded, carefully moving a hand to squeez Sam's hand, sighing happily as they drove home. Finally they had their baby...


	2. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.  
> Sam and Dean finally arrives home and takes care of Cas

Sam held Cas tightly against his chest as he walked through the doors into the bunker, sighing as he could finally be in their house with their baby. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's hip and pulled him close, smiling softly at him and the baby.  
"Alright, I'll change your diaper and then you can have some fun in your play pen," Dean murmured and carefully lifted Cas from Sam's embrace and into his own. He caressed Castiel's teary cheek.  
"Don't be scared baby... We're gonna take care of you... Sam, I think he's hungry."  
Cas gulped thickly and looked up at them, his eyes wide in slight shock and he wondered what they were gonna give him to eat.

The young boy whimpered as the tall brunette man suddenly unbuttoned his flannel, two swollen tits popping out like huge bubbles and the two men smiled at him softly.  
"N-no way. I-I'm NOT gonna suck from a man's breast," Cas winced and curled up sadly, his body shaking even more and Dean sighed, pressing the pacifier into the boy's drooling mouth before he mumbled:  
"We'll give you a diaper change and then you're gonna have a nap for your grumpy comments," Dean held Cas tightly as he carried him to the bathroom, hearing Sam sigh sadly and buttoning his flannel again as Cas rejected it. The baby would learn in time...

Dean gently attached Cas' legs in soft leather restrains that were attached to the ceiling and he laid him down on the big nursery table that was special made for teenbabies. Cas wriggled and whined in fright but couldn't do much, mostly because of exhaustion and fear. Dean hummed and Sam fetched baby powder and a clean diaper while Dean pulled the skirt up to uncover Castiel's diapered bottom. He gently pulled it off, throwing it in the garbage can and made a small disgusting face to try and make the boy laugh. As the baby just whined, Dean sighed and washed his hands while Sam poured soft powder over Cas' exposed dick and bottom - small clouds building by the powder and Sam waved it off, making sure it wouldn't be too much nor too less. Castiel had small rashes from being without powder and Sam tutted:  
"Can't let my baby go with rashes... Don't worry, daddy and mummy will never let you go without powder.." Sam smiled and poked Cas' nose softly, chuckling as it left a white dot on the boy's nose and Dean let out a giggle by the sight. Cas' eyebrows narrowed lightly and he let out a surprised grunt as Sam lifted his bottom up and Dean pulled the diaper in under Cas' bum and putting it on.  
"This dress is too hideous for him," Dean mumbled as he looked down at the changed, blue eyed teen, and Sam nodded.  
"Go get the bee pajamas and I'll get the dress off," he murmured and while his lover went to fetch the pajamas, he helped Cas' legs out of the ropes and settled his hands beneath Cas' armpits, picking him up and setting him into a sitting position. "And off it goes..." He lolled as he grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it off of Castiel's body, exposing the boy's cute hairless chest and thin tummy. "You don't have to eat baby... You can nap first..." Sam whispered into Cas' ear and the boy nodded hesitantly while chewing on the pacifier between his lips.  
Dean got back with the teen sized pajamas and helped Cas to get his legs and arms through it and then zipped it up. The two men looked at the baby in awe and Sam set a hand over his mouth in adoration. Cas looked like a human sized bee!  
"You look perfect..." He giggled and Dean reached down and picked Cas up, ruffling his hair again before they walked across the hall to Cas' bedroom. The boy looked around, his eyes widening and his facial expressions going from 'what the hell is this' to 'ah..... Oh dear god..'  
Sam pushed a button to turn the mobile on that was swaying from the ceiling and over Cas' crib, humming as 'hey jude' were played and Dean carefully settled the boy into the soft bed. Castiel sank into the mattress with a small cry, scared of what would happen.  
"Ssh sweetie... Don't worry," Sam hushed and tapped the pacifier to make Cas' shut up and listen. "Me and daddy are in the room right next to you, so don't be scared... Now, have a nap sweetie and you'll tell us when you wake up..."  
Dean smiled in approval and gently brought Cas' ankles into fluffy handcuffs just in case the boy would misbehave and try to run off. Dean tickled the soft foot gently and smirked as the boy couldn't help but giggle, his blue eyes sparkling ever so slightly by the touch. Sam bent down, placing a kiss on Cas' forehead, before he went to the door again. Dean followed him and turned off the lights, humming as the mobile was glowing in the dark and reflection cute bears and dolphins over the walls and ceiling. Cas was stunned and his eyes wide like two bowling balls as he looked around the room and Dean smiled, whispering:  
"Goodnight, my little baby...."


	3. First morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's first day in the household of Sam and Dean

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly as the baby monitor began to sound early in the morning.

Castiel had had a lot of tantrums during the night, kicking and screaming and crying. Sam had wanted to feed him but Castiel had tried to punch him, so Dean and Sam had him tied up completely. They singed, they lolled, they read a bedtime story without much success. As the watch showed that it was 3 in the morning, Dean had decided to sneak sleeping pills into a sucky cup filled with warm chocolate, which he forced into the baby's mouth and had him drink it until he didn't longer move or cry. The rest of the night, the only noises the teen made was small snores and whines. 

Dean looked over at Sam who was awake as well and he murmured; "do you think he'll be willing to drink today?" Dean hoped for Sam's sake that Castiel would drink soon: for each night that his lover used the succion cups, his tits became bigger and heavier. They would ease up once Cas learned to feed from them, but until then Sam would have to carry them around - not that his lover seemed to care or worry about that. Sam's eyes lit up by the question and nodded quickly in hope and excitement, standing up and pulling his robe over his body, tying it tightly around his slim waist. "I hope so... Otherwise I got a plan," he smiled and took Dean's hand, squeezing it gently. Dean got up as well and then walked over across the hall to greet their little sunshine. Or maybe 'sunshine' wasn't the right thing to call Cas: he was kicking at the bars in his crib, his ankles and wrists showing bruises from fighting and his eyes were messy and red from crying. Castiel's throat sounded weird and Sam sighed. "Baby, you shouldn't had screamed like that. Now you'll have a sore throat...." He strode over and poked Cas' tummy, sighing as the teen didn't show any sign of giving in to Sam's offer about breastfeeding. Dean shook his head and tilted Cas' head, unclamping the pacifier gag and letting it hang around Cas' neck, watching the boy gasp for air and trying to scream at them. All that got out was winced and coughs. "Hush sweetie... I'll give you some tea and honey and your throat will be good again. But learn your lesson! Next time you get a sore throat from screaming like that, I won't help you," Dean tutted and untied Castiel's wrists and then ankles. Sam nodded in approval and reached down, wrapping his arms around the teen before he effortlessly pulled him out off the crib and into his embrace, keeping one hand beneath Cas' bum to steady him. He sniffed in the air and lolled with a babyish voice; "I think someone needs a new diapey wipey..." Dean chuckled and wiped Cas' drooling mouth before he went to Cas' little wardrobe. "Wait, I'll just make sure he won't do anything bad..." He told his lover and pulled out a toy that he had bought for this occasion. It was four fluffy cuffs, all attached to one chain. He cuffed Castiel's wrists and then ankles, having the chain in the middle of his body. That way he couldn't run - because the chain wasn't giving his legs the power and length that he needed, and he wouldn't be able to hit Sammy because of the short length of chain. He would only be able to walk, crawl, lie down and sit. Cas looked at the chain and whimpered, his red nose and eyes building up more liquid and his small body began to shake. "Oh, no no don't cry, baby..." Sam murmured gently and shushed his baby, having Castiel rest his face into his shoulder as he swung him slowly from side to side. "Don't cry... Mummy will give you a nice diaper and then daddy will help you with your sore throat..." Sam carried Cas into the bathroom, setting him on the nursery table and unzipping the bee pajamas, seeing the swollen bulge of Castiel's feeseas. Sam settled Cas properly and tied his legs up in the air so the baby wouldn't kick him. He unclipped the diaper, humming softly to 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheerhan as he wiped Castiel's bum and tiny prick, pulling the dirty diaper away from the teen and throwing it in the trash. " _We found love right were we are, baby..._ __

Castiel watched Sam between his tied legs, his bottom part shivering at the weird feeling of wet paper cleaning his area were no one had touched him since he really was a baby! It felt weird, but didn't hurt. The only thing that got hurt was his dignity. Sam looked up at Cas, locking eyes with him for a few seconds and smiling lovingly before he continued, grabbing the baby powder and making sure that Castiel was powdered properly, before he leaned over and gave Cas' clean asscheek a small kiss. "Cutest baby in the whole world...." He murmured, his plump lips moving to kiss Cas' other cheek, and then kissing him right below his belly button, were Castiel was very sensitive and ticklish. The young boy laughed, closing his eyes tightly and wriggling as Sam planted a few more kisses below his bellybutton, and Sam chuckled at the beautiful sight. Castiel's laugh sounded like songs singed by angels. "There we go, my cute little munchkin..." He smirked and pulled the diaper up, settling it properly around Cas' bottom, and he helped him off with the bee pajamas. Sam and Dean had bought a lot of pajamases and costumes for their baby, so Cas wouldn't go naked when they washed one or two.

Sam wrapped Castiel back up into his warm arms and walked down the hall and through the livingroom to the kitchen, were Dean was standing and making Egg and bacon and toast with peanut butter. They had a specially made high chair just for Castiel, and Sam carefully set Cas in the chair, strapping him in so he wouldn't get out or fall out. "I'll go and get you a nice new shirt if you stay with Daddy for a little. Behave, okay?" He asked and tapped Cas' cute nose.


	4. Special chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel doesn't want to stay calm around his daddy, but Sam and Dean already got a plan for that

Castiel winced as Sam left the kitchen, his heart pounding as he turned to Dean. The blonde man smiled and flipped the bacons and eggs before he let them be alone to cook while he moved over to his baby. He tapped Cas' nose and chuckled softly. "Aren't you hungry, sweetie? Mummy got very  _very _good milk... I think you'd love it." Dean lolled and sighed as the teen pursed his lips and shook his head, the blue eyes sparkling with fear and frustration. "Oh well, then you won't get any food. Babies only drink milk at first, so until you've learned to drink properly you won't have anything to eat." Castiel's breathe hitched with fear and his belly was already growling hungrily and he felt as if he was going to pass out and he wanted the other man. He wanted 'mummy'!__

"I w-want out off here!" He sniffled out and began to wriggle in the chair, tugging at the restrains that held him down into the chair, his naked feet kicking and Dean sighed.  
"Sam? Sweetheart, Cassie is having another tantrum...." He glanced at the crying teenager and couldn't help but irritatedly shove a pacifier into Cas' half open mouth to prevent him from sounding too much. 

Sam entered the kitchen again, with a blue shirt for his baby, and he hushed him softly. "Ssh Cassie-baby.... Everything's fine..."  
The teen spat out the pacifier and glared at Dean before continuing crying out, as loud as his sore throat would let him.  
"I wanna go hooooooome!"  
Sam set the shirt on the dinner table and turned to Dean, his eyes glassy with tears and tired from being up all night. It didn't seem to change his baby's waterfall, and he pursed his lips so he wouldn't break down. He had to be strong; babies was always like this in the beginning! "Give me the remote to the chair," he ordered firmly and Dean narrowed his eyebrows before remembering what his husband meant. The blonde searched with his hand on the top shelf above the kitchen sink and smirked as he found the small, black remote that was coming with the high chair that Castiel was strapped into. It was made for teen babies who had tantrums and couldn't relax, and it would help Cas to think about something else for a while. Sam took the remote from Dean, giving him a kiss as a thank you, and turned to his teary eyed little boy that was still kicking in his chair. Sam pushed the button, hearing the chair crack slightly just before it began to vibrate ever so gently. Cas' cried stopped immediately, and he looked around in shock and surprise. His blue eyes were wide and his breathe uneven, but he didn't cry not scream because of the lack of concentration thanks to the chairs buzzing.  
"There we go..." Sam smiled and hummed, smiling at Dean who was nodding in agreement. Dean set the breakfast on the table, chuckling as Castiel's body was shaking and trembling with the furniture a rotation. Castiel himself was in complete shock. The vibrations was spreading from his butt and crotch and out through his body, making him jump slightly and wiggling to try and adjust. After a few tense minutes, his muscles relaxed and it felt more like a massage chair, sending soft buzzes of relaxing pleasure and the teen couldn't help but leaning back in the chair, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
Sam sat down, pouring himself a cup of coffee and smiling as he saw his baby calm down in the chair, his legs no longer kicking, no tears leaving his closed eyes. Dean smiled as well, eating his bacon while glancing at Cas every now and Dean.  
"I think he can watch some tv after our breakfast, don't you think?"  
Sam nodded and Cas' eyes opened weakly, his plump pink lips moving as he tried to speak but couldn't find any words.  
"And, after he's watched an episode or two of Tom and Jerry, we can give him a bath... it would be great," Dean added and his green eyes suddenly glittered with lust as a brilliant idea came to his mind. But he wasn't going to tell Sam until later when Cas was watching tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for all kudos and nice comments! I hope you guys like this fanfic and if you do want me to continue it so please leave a comment or so :)


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam plans out how they're gonna make their baby behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is gonna be short

After Sam and Dean had drank their coffee and swallowed their delicious breakfast, they helped Cas out of the chair. The young boy was trembling from the vibrations and Sam held him close as he carried the baby into the livingroom were they had set up a small corner for Cas to be in while watching TV. Sam placed Castiel on the soft blanket, making sure he was lying comfortable before cuffing his feet properly so he wouldn't be able to crawl off and maybe hurt himself.  
"There, my little prince..." Sam crooned and pulled the playset above Cas' face so the teen would have something to play with. A stuffed bear, a small stuffed bee and a small rubber ball was dangling from the playset and going in circles. Cas' blue eyes widened as he saw the toys and he glanced at Sam in confusion.  
"You can play with them, sweetie," Sam instructed with an amused giggle before he went over to the TV, turning it on and putting a movie in the DVDplayer. Sam smiled to himself as the familiar grey cat began to run around for the brown mouse over the screen, and he glanced back at Cas.  
The sight was perfect! You know why?  
Cas was SMILING!

His innocent eyes all wide and his mouth no longer a screaming mess of lips, teeth and saliva. He was smiling, genuinly enjoying the movie.  
Sam's heart swelled in proudness and he decided to leave his baby to entertain himself for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Sam could help Dean do the dishes.

 

Dean's grin were huge as Sam entered the kitchen again and he moved close to his younger husband.  
"Is he behaving?" He whispered, his voice husky as he wrapped his strong arms around Sam's slim waist.  
Sam nodded and smiled brightly, replying in a quiet tone: "he loves the movie! He's lying there, all happy!"  
The blonde nodded with a satisfied him, glad to see his husband so happy and knowing that their baby boy was happy too. Dean leaned up and kissed Sam by the corner of his mouth, leaning into his ear to nibble at the earshell. He knew exactly were Sam had his weak spots. 

Sam groaned and moved closer, his hands searching their way down to cup Dean's groin and he grinned. "What's up with you, huh? Are you jealous that Cassie gets the oppurtonity to suck from my tits but you don't?" Sam teased, and Dean chuckled before he moved one hand up and squeezed Sam's swollen breasts, listening to his husband gasping.  
"I can have them if I want..." Dean chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Sam's neck with a smirk. "But speaking of Cassie, I got an idea for him... You wanted him to stay calm like he did in the chair? Then I got a simple solution: vibrators."


	6. Baby gets cleaned out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets cleaned out properly

After an hour of watching cartoons (Cas had kind of lost interest after 20 minutes of Tom and Jerry, and had instead begun to fight in his restrainings) Sam and Dean uncuffed Cas and carried him into the bathroom to change his diaper. Dean went to the tub and began to fill it with water while Sam set their baby on the nursery table. They tied his ankles up again - although Castiel didn't seem to have the strength to fight - and pulled the diaper off, wiping Cas' cute bum and prick. Sam tilted his head and carefully fondled Cas' hairless testicles, watching his ballsac grow lightly in his hand as he massaged them and the teen let out a surprised gasp. "Hush..... You're gonna have a bath and then you can have some fun in your playpen...." Sam murmured and untied Castiel's ankles before lifting the boy into the bathtub. The young boy whined slightly and curled his legs up before Sam simply set him down, chuckling at Cas' facial expression that screamed of dislike. Dean grinned and as Cas didn't look, he pulled out a pink string with anal bullets, each one getting bigger until the end that would stick out from Cas' ass nicely. He lubed them up and then laid the toy aside before he resolutely walked over and grabbed Castiel's legs gently, pulling his ass up in the air. The young boy squeaked, lying on his back with his face just above the surface. They wouldn't try to drown him, right? Sam grabbed a small toy, that they hadn't used much before, and filled it with water from the bathtub before he carefully inserted it into the pink tight puckering that was nestled between Cas' round asscheeks. "AOW! AOE IT HURTS!" Sam sighed sadly as Cas struggled, kicking and splashing water to try and make them stop.


	7. Short chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

The rest of the evening hadn't been easy. When they had finally been able to fill Castiel to the brink with water, the bathroom was a mess! Not that Cas seemed to care much about the mess he'd made, but more about how weird he felt. His prostate was sensitive and swollen from the enema, and his virgin hold puffy and pink. Sam and Dean decided to clean Cas out a few times before they filled his bowels with water - maybe for the fourth time - and held Cas in a position were he couldn't push the water out. The little boy had screamed at them, but Sam had resolutely set a hang over his mouth while Dean carefully worked in three anal bullets. The three bullets were attached to a thick string and each small rubber bullet were bigger than the first one. Now, when it was finally bed time, they had gotten the vibrating bullets into Castiel's stretched hole and dressed him in a diaper and a soft, oversized shirt. Cas had still not taken Sam's milk, so Dean had had to suck some from them so the breasts wouldn't be too heavy. They put Cas to bed, cuffed his ankles again and read a bedtime story before leaving him to have his tantrums.


	8. Waterworks

Sam yawned brightly as he woke up, hearing his baby squirm through the baby monitor, and Sam nudged Dean.  
"Dean? Somethings happening with Cassie," he explained quickly before he crossed the hall to get into Cas' room.  
The sight was amusing:

Castiel had woken up in shock, his diaper once again swollen with pee and his bum aching slightly from the vibrating bullets. They had been relaxing at first, but as the time went by, and the bullets pressed against his gland, and the water sloshed around, Castiel had turned rather frustrated and needy. When the morning finally came, he decided that he couldn't stand this anymore!

"M-mummy!" Cas sniffled heavily as Sam opened the door, wiggling with his legs as he wanted Sam to take those vibrating things out of him and let the water out. His eyes were red from sobbing, and his nose stuffed, and he looked so fragile that Sam almost wanted to cry. The man quickly rushed over and uncuffed Cas, picking him up and rocking him in his arms. He tried to turn the bullets out through the diaper, but found the material too thick.  
"Ssh, baby... Mummy's gonna fix this...." He whispered softly and rubbed Cas' back. To Sam's surprise, Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him. As if he actually had accepted his new life. Sam turned around and moved into the bathroom, passing a tired Dean who was just in a pair of boxers and trying to rub the sleep out of his own eyes. "Dean, help me here," Sam ordered firmly and set Castiel down on the nursery table, pulling away his diaper and wiping his shaking thighs. The teen's body was shaking violently thanks to the bullets and Cas sniffled to the rhythm. Dean quickly strode in to help his lover and carefully guided Cas' legs up to get better access to his ass and both of the grown men gasped: The sight was glorious: Cas' hole were puffy and sloppy, bulging out lightly with water and the sensitive rim were shuddering, wanting to push the water out but unable to do so with the bullets stuck inside of him. Dean showed of a small, conscious smirk and reached one hand down to caress the trembling, stretched butthole, and Sam tutted as Castiel cried out, eager to get free from the bullets. "You want them out?" Sam asked and tilted his head, not going to let his baby be a brat to him again. If Cas wanted them to help him he'd have to be nice. "Say 'yes, please mummy, please daddy, take it out.'. Otherwise I think we can leave these toys in for the whole day..." Sam looked at Dean and his lover grinned evilly, "right, honey?" Dean nodded in agreement, already seeing how Cas' heart broke and he chuckled as Castiel let out a loud cry. "Please mummy, p-please daddy... T-t-take it out!" He winced and began to roll around, his fists tugging at the table that held his weak body up and Sam nodded, impressed that the baby actually agreed and did as he was told. Sam licked his fingers briefly before grabbing the end of the string that was peeking out between Cas' round asscheeks and softly began to pull out, stopping each minute to devour the glance of his son's tortured hole weakly clenching around the buzzing and vibrating balls. The young teen screeched, gritting his teeth and wiggling softly as Sam took his time pulling the beads out, and Dean licked his lips. Some water already leaked out by the second ball, and Sam chuckled quietly as he prepared them all for a waterfall. "Here it comes..." He murmured and Dean quickly placed one big, rough hand on Cas' belly - his bowels filled with water, and as the tall brunette snapped the last analbullet out of the stretched entrance with a loud pop, he quickly had to step aside so he wouldn't get all wet. Cas squirmed, his breathe hitching hard as Dean's hand forced him to let the water out faster and harder, as if he was peeing through his bum, and his hole clamped tightly before it widened and spit out the last amouth of water with a small fart noise that made Castiel sniffle with embarrassment, while Sam and Dean laughed. "Daddy's little fartslut, aren't you?" Dean teased softly and tapped Cas' belly as a praise before he moved to grab a towel so he could mop up the water that was spread over the bathroom floor. "Not only yours," Sam snickered and grabbed a blue fluffy towel, specially made for babies with sore asses, and carefully wiped his baby. He smiled as Castiel said the magical words that he had longing to hear from his own kid: "T-thank you mummy, and daddy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wants me to do a part 2 of this one, or another one with teen slaves (Littles) please comment and I hope you liked this! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
